


Messages

by Caighlee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John threatens Yorik, Letter, M/M, Pre-Slash, makes you wonder about what happened the night before, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caighlee/pseuds/Caighlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble/story put together in the form of a letter and texts. Mystery, humor, romance, and befuddled worry from John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

John-

When you've read this with a brain not almost poisoned by alcohol I'll have been gone for most likely seven hours and thirty-six minutes. Correct me if I'm wrong once I get back.

My more … normal senses tell me that I should say something after the horribly awkward night; you won't remember because you were humorously drunk. Despite what many people think I do have a heart and contrary to popular belief it is not made out of ice. Saying this I must confess that the passionate feelings you tried to convey to me last night without a 'filter' are returned … in my own 'special' way. Hopefully once I return from this case you will be awake and have a clearer mind so we may talk about it. Perhaps we could then enter a romantic relationship? I can't bear to see you with another woman ever again – it hurts too much. And I believe that three years is long enough don't you think?

SH

 

21:37 10/12/2013 RECEIEVED from JW: Sherlock where are you? JW

21: 48 10/12/2013 RECEIEVED from JW: Sherlock I'm worried. Are you hurt? JW

22:26 10/12/2013 RECEIEVED from JW: Sherlock I'm not mad or anything. Just come home. JW

23:13 10/12/2013 RECEIEVED from JW: Stop hiding from the bloody CCTV cameras! JW

23:54 10/12/2013 RECEIEVED from JW: I can do worse than calling Mycroft. Yorik could suddenly find a new home on the open window's sill. JW

0:37 11/12/2013 RECEIEVED from JW: Please just answer me somehow… JW

1:13 11/12/2013 RECEIEVED from JW: Sherlock … I love you just come on home. JW

1:26 11/12/2013 RECEIEVED from JW: please

13:13 11/12/2013 SENT to JW: Do you want me to bring home some milk? SH

**Author's Note:**

> Actually written a while ago - after the first season - and is transferred from my fanfiction.net account.


End file.
